


My Love is Patience

by childofautumn



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofautumn/pseuds/childofautumn
Summary: There were many things that Joe loved about Nicky.  He could spend days - years - waxing poetic about his love.  Right now though, Joe rather hated Nicky's patience.  He'd been hard for what felt like hours, but Nicky was showing no signs of bringing him to release any time soon.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	My Love is Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I think about immortal beings and porn. We get an exploration of patience during sex.

There were many things that Joe loved about Nicky. He could spend days - years - waxing poetic about his love. His kindness: the way he cared for others and took care of them in little ways. His faith: the utter confidence and assurance he had in doing what was right. His courage: the way he never backed down in the face of danger to protect innocent lives. His intelligence: the way he picked up new things and adapted what he'd learned over their centuries together.

Nicky was all of the virtues and more, but most of all he was patient. 

Nicky could lie still for hours with his finger on the trigger of the rifle but not miss the shot when it came time to take it. He knew exactly how long to heat the tea water so that it was at the perfect temperature and how long to let the lamb rest before it was ready to serve. He could hold himself from reacting at the small-mindedness of infantiles as beneath his notice when Joe's first instinct was to prove them idiots. He could wait for hours, days or weeks for someone to say their piece - or to apologize. Or he would stay up all night just to watch the passage of the stars overhead and lose himself in the beauty of the infinite. Over the centuries, his natural gift for patience had been honed to something nearly supernatural.

Right now though, Joe rather hated Nicky's patience. He'd been hard for what felt like hours, but Nicky was showing no signs of bringing him to release any time soon. It wasn't that Joe hadn't gotten off already tonight. No, Nicky had used every trick he knew with his clever tongue and mouth to get Joe off as quickly as possible when they started. Had Joe thought about it, that should have been his warning that Nicky was in one of those moods. Not that they didn't do it quick and dirty - after almost a millennia together, they'd done it just about every way possible. But in retrospect, Joe recognized the first orgasm was designed to take the edge off so that Nicky could play as long as he wanted.

His Nicolò was an immortal being. He could play a very long time when it suited him and it seemed tonight he'd decided it suited him. 

After Nicky had gotten him off that first time, even before Joe had completely come down from the orgasm, he started to kiss Joe. Not on his spent cock or even the more erogenous places like inner thighs or his hip. No, Nicky had kissed his forearm, his knee… He worked his way up and down Joe's body until the sensitivity had passed. Only then did he start including more sensitive places again, worshipping his body until Joe had gotten hard again and beyond.

Joe lost track of how long ago that was now. Nicky had kissed every part of his body since then, back and front. Joe was spread out like a feast on the bed and Nicky was between his legs and bent over him, folding his tall frame around Joe's body heedless of his own erection. Joe was not so heedless. He felt it like a burning heat every time it inadvertently brushed against his skin as Nicky repositioned himself or Joe. 

Nicky hadn't gotten off at all yet, but his patience was immeasurable. Right now, Nicky was getting his pleasure relearning every square inch of Joe's body as if he didn't know it as well as his own already. Nicky could keep this going for hours more. He already had.

Joe wasn't sure he was glad for it or not. The way he was laying on his back and the fact that Nicky was focused on every part of Joe except his cock meant there was no friction to be had. He was just considering reaching down to touch himself when Nicky shifted again, hands urging Joe to roll over again. 

Joe could feel every thread of the cotton sheets against his cock. 

It was brilliant and he shifted his hips to get a little more as Nicky pressed himself along Joe's back. He kissed his shoulder - lips and teeth and tongue. He worked his way to the cord on the side of Joe's neck and gently bit down on it. Nicky found his way to Joe's ear - his breath a ragged warmth that had Joe squirming. 

Nicky chuckled a little and murmured, "patience, my love," even as he teased along the shell of Joe's ear. He shifted closer again, so he could angle and draw Joe's mouth to his for a kiss that was more tongue and breath than it was kiss.

Nicky pushed himself back, his hands on Joe's buttocks somewhere between kneading and holding him down. His cock was a burning hot touch against Joe as he began to kiss a path down Joe's spine. The hands on Joe's ass pulled his cheeks apart, and Nicky finished kissing his way to the core of him.

"Nicolò, I will not be able to hold back if you keep this up."

Nicky just hummed against Joe's rim as his tongue pressed deeper in. Joe moaned as Nicky continued to kiss and suck and lick him. By the time Nicky slipped a finger into him, Joe was gone, spilling his seed onto the bed as he came.

Nicky did not stop any more than he had before, though he did move his mouth to the flesh of Joe's ass to let him have a moment's respite.

"Nicolò, my love…"

Nicky's only response was to bite at the flesh of his cheek before sitting up completely. He moved away and Joe missed the weight immediately. He must have made a noise as Nicky's hand immediately ran along Joe's calf.

"I am just getting the oil my love," he assured him. He kissed Joe's calf as soon as he was close enough. Hands and lips wound a path up again from Joe's toes all the way to the spot between his shoulders - Nicky's body again covering his as his hands traced down Joe's arms to thread their fingers together. "Wish you to continue?"

Joe was normally eloquent and poetic, but he was less patient than his lover tonight. "With you, Nicky, this time. I want you inside me… want to feel your pleasure as you have drawn out mine."

Nicky released one of Joe's hands and gripped Joe's hip as he shifted his weight. Finally, his fingers again pressed against Joe's entrance - though it was clear he was still in no rush. He was determined to draw out the opening until Joe was hard again… Touching and teasing until Joe was shifting into the bed impatiently.

Finally, finally Nicky's weight shifted again and Joe felt the blunt pressure that was not Nicky's clever fingers. Slowly. Far too slowly Nicky pressed in filling Joe until finally - finally - Joe felt the press of Nicky's hips to his skin. Until finally he was full… until they were joined as intimately as possible. Nicky draped himself over Joe - touching everywhere they could.

He fucked into Joe with a slow, languorous roll of his hips. It wouldn't be enough - couldn't be enough for a third time - but it was. The hours of foreplay could only lead to one outcome. They knew each other so well… knew the right angles so that every time Nicky moved he pressed the right places.

The orgasm built slowly and inevitably as the tides until there was nothing but their breathing and bodies moving together. It wasn't clear whose orgasm started first - whether Nicky finally found his release and that pushed Joe over the edge once more - or if Joe's third orgasm of the night finally forced Nicky's own. Regardless of who started it, their orgasms fed each other - every burst from Nicky pushed another from Joe… And every time Joe's body tensed around Nicky, he pulled another spurt from Nicky. The pleasure crashed in waves until they were finally wrung dry.

They lay together unmoving until their breathing settled again. Laid as they were until Nicky slipped out despite their desire to stay connected. Until their sweat cooled and their seed congealed. Only then did they shift with lethargic limbs to grab the cloth that Nicky had brilliantly left beside the bed. Joe moved as Nicky directed him to wipe up the worst of the mess. 

Finally, Joe drew his love back into his arms, turning their bodies so it was Nicky's back pressed against his chest. It was their usual sleeping position, and Joe tucked his face against Nicky's neck. For all the hours they had just spent touching each other, it was not enough. It could never be enough. Sleep would only come when they were entwined in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
